Everybody Loves
by Bripe
Summary: A continuação do fim. Spoilers Series Finale Everybody Dies


'**I know you believe in love'**

- Eu nunca senti tanta dor. – Cuddy tentava secar as lágrimas que caíam, mas o desespero em seu coração não se acalmava. – Eu pensei que tinha perdido você pra sempre. – ela agarrou em seu pescoço e deixou que suas lágrimas lavassem toda a dor que ela sentia. – Me perdoa? – disse com os olhos vermelhos e inchados quando finalmente conseguiu encarar os dele. – I love you _so_ much!

* * *

_Quase morrer muda tudo._

House e Wilson pararam em uma lanchonete de beira de estrada, calculando o tempo que faltava para encontrarem um hotel.

- O barman me disse que em menos de 3 quilômetros encontraremos civilização. – House mancou até a mesa em que Wilson o esperava.

- Eu acho bom que seja, porque eu te avisei que nós tínhamos pegado o caminho errado. – ele bufou e lhe entregou o menu.

- Caminho errado pra onde? – House resmungou se sentando à sua frente – Nós não temos destino, Wilson. Eu quase conheci o inferno e você vai morrer, o que isso muda?

- Muda o fato de nós perdemos tempo em um hotel barato enquanto podíamos estar em algum lugar bem melhor e repleto de mulheres interessantes. – revirou os olhos.

- A garçonete é bonita. – House apontou para a moça loira que servia a mesa à frente.

- Ela tem idade pra ser sua filha. – Wilson respondeu, ainda incomodado.

- Novamente. – ele respirou fundo – O que isso muda?

- Você realmente vai querer pegar mulheres dessa idade? – encarou seus olhos – Digo, você realmente vai querer continuar pegando mulheres e..

- Eu _não _vou pegar você. – cortou Wilson – Desculpa – piscou pra ele e chamou a garçonete – Eu gostaria do número 2, o balde 3 de frango, uma soda e uma banana split – sorriu pra ela e acariciou sua mão de leve, fingindo não ser intencional. Ela corou e abaixou seus olhos.

- E o senhor, o que vai querer? – perguntou para Wilson ainda agitada.

- Pode ser o mesmo que ele. – disse sem vontade, deixando o menu na mesa e respirando fundo. – Eu achei que você fosse levar alguma coisa à sério.

- A vida? – House deu um meio sorriso irônico.

- Não seja estúpido. Não é porque você se salvou da morte que isso sempre vai acontecer. Em alguns meses você estará sozinho e..

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Porque você simplesmente não consegue segurar a sua boca e aproveitar o nosso tempo juntos?

- Porque eu me importo com você e quero que você tenha alguém que se preocupe com você quando eu não estiver mais aqui.

- Eu vou ficar bem. – respondeu cansado.

- Você poderia pensar um pouco no seu futuro, enquanto você ainda tem um. Acho que você deveria procurar a Cuddy e..

- Wilson! – ele falou seu nome em tom de advertência. – Chega, por favor. – pediu incomodado, com o tom de voz mais fraco do que queria demonstrar.

Falar sobre Cuddy machucava, ainda mais depois de tudo que havia acontecido. Seu coração doía a cada vez que pensava nela, o que estava sendo muito frequente nesses últimos dias. Era quase enlouquecedor saber que ela havia partido e jamais voltaria. _Não por ele. Não por eles._

Fazia uma semana que ele e Wilson estavam na estrada e em uma conversa despretensiosa ele havia lhe dito o que aconteceu naquela noite.

- Stacy? – Wilson perguntou curioso.

- Eu não saberia te explicar agora. – deu um sorriso nervoso.

- Você foi apaixonado por ela, faz todo o sentido. – sorriu de leve – Eu não imaginaria outra pessoa falando sobre amor com você, além da Stacy... – hesitou por um momento. – e da Lisa.

- Wilson, please. – House o cortou, sentindo um dorzinha leve crescer em seu coração. Ele respirou fundo e por um momento Wilson pensou ter visto seus olhos vermelhos.

- Você não quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou com delicadeza.

- Se eu deixar você entrar no meu coração e saber tudo o que eu estou sentindo agora, você jura que nunca mais vamos falar disso? – House sabia que Wilson iria forçá-lo a falar, então tentou uma abordagem diferente.

- Claro. – ele assentiu sincero.

- Stacy me disse pra seguir em frente. – sua voz ficou rouca – Me mostrou que a vida ainda tinha um propósito e que eu poderia ser feliz e amar de novo. – respirou fundo, tentando segurar as lágrimas que ele queria esconder de Wilson – Eu poderia amar e ter um filho. Eu nunca pensei em ter um filho e de repente isso estava no meu subconsciente. Eu queria, eu realmente queria. – uma lágrima solitária caiu em seu rosto – Eu teria um filho com a Lisa. Eu teria um filho com ela desde... Sempre. – suspirou – Se ela me pedisse pra ser pai do filho dela eu não hesitaria, mas parece que ela nunca confiou em mim. – sua respiração estava pesada.

- House.. – Wilson apertou seu braço.

- Ela nem mesmo foi ao meu enterro. – passou as mãos em suas têmporas – Quantas pessoas tinham lá? – aumentou o tom de voz. – Masters, Park, Addams...– suspirou nervoso – Cameron.

- Nós não sabemos se ela recebeu a notícia. – tentou ajudar.

- É claro que ela sabia. – fechou seu punho. – Eu só não fui importante o suficiente pra ela desviar o caminho de onde quer que ela esteja.

House tentava a todo custo acalmar seu coração agitado, mas saber que Cuddy não estava lá o deixava doente. Ele era louco por ela e pensava que ela poderia ser a mulher da sua vida, mas neste momento ela não significava nada. A Cuddy que ele amou desde o primeiro toque jamais iria embora da forma como ela foi. Ela jamais _o_deixaria ir embora sem ao menos se despedir. Ele não queria mais pensar nela. Ele queria se proteger dessa dor.

Wilson pagou a conta prometendo ser a última cortesia em vida e eles seguiram para a estrada, encontrando um pequeno hotel exatamente onde foi indicado. Eles pegaram quartos separados, mas próximos, então House teve sua privacidade de volta, onde poderia sofrer e sentir dor até que esse sentimento acabasse, pelo menos por hoje.  
Wilson deixou sua mala em um canto e após se despedir de House, procurou pelo telefone de Foreman.

- Hey Wilson. – ele atendeu ao ver seu número no identificador de chamadas – Como está a viagem?

- Está ótima. Eu definitivamente precisava de um tempo sozinho.

- Sozinho? – Foreman deu uma risada abafada – Muitas mulheres pelo caminho? – perguntou.

- Às vezes. – sorriu – Mas já que estamos nesse assunto eu queria te perguntar se você falou com a Cuddy.

- Eu tentei ligar novamente há alguns dias atrás mas ela não atendeu e nem retornou as mensagens que mandamos antes. – respirou fundo – Realmente não sei o que aconteceu.

- Eu estive pensando que ela talvez ainda não saiba. Tem certeza que ligamos pro número certo? – perguntou ansioso.

- Se o número do celular, da casa e do hospital dela estão errados eu não saberia dizer, mas creio que a mensagem que eu enviei pela sua secretária chegou à ela. – ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto Wilson se perdia em seus pensamentos. – Como ele está? – perguntou.

- Quem? – Wilson respondeu rápido sem prestar muita atenção.

- Ele ficou chateado por ela não aparecer? – insistiu.

- Como? – ele voltou sua atenção à conversa com Foreman.

- House. Como ele está?

- House? – gaguejou – Eu não estou entendendo...

- Eu sei que House está com você, sei o que ele fez. Até morto ele consegue me sacanear. – sorriu com carinho ao se lembrar dele.

- Mesmo? – perguntou curioso.

- Mesmo. Vai me dizer como ele está agora?

- Fisicamente bem, mas emocionalmente machucado. Eu não imaginei que ele fosse ficar tão mal quando falei sobre a Cuddy.

- Talvez ela realmente não tenha recebido a mensagem. – lamentou, tentando mudar de idéia.

- Está tudo bem – Wilson disse triste. – Ele vai se recuperar.

- Ele sempre se recupera no final das contas, não é? – riu – Mande um abraço pra ele.

- Eu vou mandar. – ele desligou o telefone.

Durante aquela noite Wilson tentou aceitar o fato de Cuddy ter seguido em frente, mas era estranho ela não se importar. Ele a assistiu durante anos e essa não era uma característica sua. A relação que Cuddy tinha com House ia além de qualquer briga, decepção e raiva, eles eram maiores do que isso. Era sentimento, e um sentimento dessa grandeza não acabava tão fácil. Wilson sabia como ninguém o quão difícil era amar House, mas no final do dia, tudo entre eles estava certo, porque House era sua família.

Ele adormeceu pensando em como poderia encontrar Cuddy.  
_

* * *

_"Lisa, você está bem? Eu estou ligando a dias no seu celular e você não atende. Rachel está com saudade. Quando você volta? Eu não entendi absolutamente nada sobre essa viagem repentina, ninguém no hospital sabia disso. Que tipo de convenção é essa? Você não está mentindo pra mim, está?"_

As mensagens de Júlia ecoavam pela sala, mas não havia nenhuma resposta de Cuddy. Ela parecia estranha quando deixou Rachel em sua casa há uma semana e agora não existia nenhum outro meio de entrar em contato com ela. Alguma coisa estava fora do lugar.

O telefone continuava a tocar, mas o barulho já não a incomodava mais, assim como a bagunça que estava em sua casa, Cuddy não tinha vontade alguma de se levantar e estava ficando cada dia mais fraca. Por mais que sentisse falta Rachel, seu corpo não reagia, como se a vida de repente tivesse escapado de dentro dela. O vazio que sentia por dentro era tão grande que ela quase não se encontrava mais.

No chão do seu quarto existiam alguns copos quebrados e um pouco de bebida alcoólica que foi derramada em uma das noites em que ela bebeu até perder o sentido. A idéia era anestesiar toda a dor com álcool e remédio pra dormir, mas no dia seguinte a dor de cabeça a deixava desnorteada e todo o seu pensamento procurava por ele. Cuddy passava todo o seu dia sóbria e todas as noites bêbada. Durante a noite controlar a dor era mais fácil, mas os dias se passavam lentamente, corroendo todo o seu coração. Ela havia encontrado isso como uma forma de se punir por ser tão ridiculamente infantil.

Ter arrancado o homem mais importante da sua vida já era difícil na maioria dos dias, mas saber que o havia perdido pra sempre era como perder parte de seu coração. Seu corpo tremia ao pensar que ela nunca mais iria olhar em seus olhos, sentir o seu perfume e perder a noção de qualquer sentido ao ouvir sua voz. Durante meses ela apenas pensou na oportunidade de encontrá-lo de novo e sentir seu coração inflamar, mas agora era tarde demais.

Ela simplesmente não conseguia respirar. Não sem ele.

* * *

- Se nós pegarmos o caminho certo, chegaremos em algumas horas em Ohio. – House riu da própria piada, já que nenhum caminho tinha mais importância pra ele.

- Dessa vez eu quero realmente chegar. – Wilson disse sério, mas ainda distraído com seus pensamentos. – A propósito, Foreman te mandou um abraço.

- Foreman? – House riu ao saber que ele havia entendido sua mensagem. – O que você estava falando com ele?

- Nada demais, só queria saber de uns pacientes. – mentiu.

- Chase está comandando bem o departamento? – perguntou interessado.

- Eu não sei, não falamos sobre mais nada. – se desculpou.

- Acho que eu posso ligar pra ele e perguntar. – riu da situação e pegou seu celular.

Eles estavam em uma cafeteria ao lado do hotel onde haviam passado a noite e Wilson se preparava para pedir seu café quando House se levantou e foi até o estacionamento. Alguns minutos se passaram com ele e Foreman ao telefone e quando Wilson pediu o café da manhã, House se aproximou e escreveu um número em sua mão.

- Chase é um idiota completo. – disse, se sentando ao lado dele.

- Que número é esse? – perguntou curioso.

- Não sei, algum paciente ou coisa assim. Foreman pediu pra você ligar. – disse sem interesse – Você já pediu?

- Já. Fiz o pedido pra nós dois.

- Certo. – disse deixando o menu de lado – Então, como eu estava dizendo, Chase é um idiota completo...

House e Wilson tomaram um rápido café e seguiram para as suas motos, parando apenas horas depois quando chegaram em Ohio. Eles estavam em um restaurante e já passava da hora do almoço quando Wilson resolveu ligar para o número que estava anotado em sua mão, sem saber exatamente o que esperar disso.

- Hospital Geral Saint Patrick. Bom Dia? – uma voz feminina atendeu.

- Da onde falam?

- Hospital Geral Saint Patrick. – a voz repetiu.

- Me desculpa, mas onde fica esse hospital? – Wilson perguntou confuso.

- O nosso hospital fica em Atlanta. O que o senhor gostaria? – ela perguntou gentilmente.

- Em Indiana? – perguntou, se sentindo ridículo.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu

- Certo. Eu.. eu.. – tentou pensar em alguma coisa – Poderia falar com o chefe de oncologia? – pediu, sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo.

- Doutor Jack Grey? – ela perguntou, mas Wilson não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum doutor Grey.

- Olha, na verdade eu gostaria de falar com o seu diretor. – tentou mais uma vez.

- A doutora Lisa Cuddy?

- Sim. – Wilson disse agitado – Poderia falar com ela?

- E quem é você?

- Meu nome é doutor James Wilson. – colocou o doutor no nome de última hora porque achou que se tornaria mais importante. – Trabalhei com ela no Princeton Plainsboro.

- A doutora Cuddy não se encontra nesse momento, doutor Wilson. – respondeu firme.

- Você poderia me dar o endereço dela? – perguntou educadamente.

- Nós não podemos fazer isso, doutor.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Patrícia.

- Olha Patrícia, eu realmente preciso falar com a Cuddy. Você pode confirmar sobre mim com o doutor Erick Foreman. Você deve conhecê-lo, não? É um assunto importante.

- Você poderia me adiantar o assunto?

- Acredito que você tenha recebido a mensagem sobre o doutor House. E você não faz idéia do quanto ele significa pra Cuddy, então..

- Doutor House? – ela repetiu – Claro. Eu recebi a mensagem e a doutora Cuddy foi pra New Jersey assim que soube.

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho. Ela deixou avisado que ficaria fora, mas já faz uma semana que nós não conseguimos entrar em contato com ela. – explicou.

- Você pode me dar o endereço agora? – Wilson pediu, sentindo um mau pressentimento.

House o esperava impaciente quando Wilson apareceu sem cor e um pouco estranho.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou curioso.

- Nós precisamos ir à Indiana – respondeu, como se estivesse saindo de um transe.

- Indiana? – House riu – Nós acabamos de chegar aqui.

- House, é importante. Eu estou sentindo que algo está errado. – disse sério.

- Quem está em Indiana? – perguntou ainda sem entender.

- Um paciente. – mentiu.

- Paciente? – debochou. – Wilson, please.

- House. – pediu – Eu _preciso_ fazer isso.

A expressão de Wilson deixava claro que algo sério estava acontecendo, então House seguiu sua curiosidade e decidiu acompanhá-lo. A viagem duraria quase três horas e quanto mais cedo chegassem, mais cedo ele entenderia o que estava deixando Wilson tão aflito.

Saíram de Ohio imediatamente após o almoço.  
_

* * *

Cuddy se levantou lentamente e foi até a cozinha tentar comer alguma coisa, ela estava se alimentando de chá e torradas nos últimos dias e isso era o máximo que ela conseguia para se manter em pé, já que passou os primeiros dias sem se alimentar de absolutamente nada.

Ligou o fogão e deixou a água ferver enquanto se sentava para se segurar das tonturas. Seu rosto estava pálido e ela tinha que se arrastar, forçando o seu corpo que ainda não reagia. Sua cabeça doía e suas mãos tremiam, ela estava segurando seus pensamentos, mas sabia que não demoraria muito para estar pensando nele novamente.

Tomou um pouco do chá e se dirigiu ao banheiro, enchendo sua banheira de água quente para se deitar e apenas esquecer. Ela fechou seus olhos.

"_Eu acho que essa banheira é muito grande pra você."_

_Ela sorriu._

"Eu estava esperando por você." – abriu seus olhos e o encontrou vestindo jeans e uma camiseta do Pearl Jam. " Você demorou muito hoje, o que aconteceu?"

"_Meu paciente piorou, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. Existem coisas melhores para fazer com você." – ele sorriu com seu jeito safado e ela o chamou para dentro.  
_

O corpo de Cuddy começou a se agitar e sua respiração ficou pesada. Ela sentia uma dor enorme em seu peito.

"_Eu acho que nós deveríamos fazer mais essa coisa de ficarmos nús nessa banheira. A água quente, o seu corpo em cima do meu, acho que fazem bem pra minha perna." – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido "E fazem bem para outras partes também." – mordeu de leve o lóbulo da sua orelha e ela se arrepiou.  
_

Cuddy sentiu um desespero invadir seu corpo e seus olhos começaram a inchar. Ela achava que não havia mais lágrimas depois de chorar tanto e por tanto tempo, mas a dor era mais forte do que ela podia aguentar. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e sua respiração quase a sufocava. Ela começou a chorar em desespero. _Mais uma vez._

Algumas horas se passaram quando ela sentiu que precisava sair daquele espaço que a lembrava _tanto _dele. Vestiu um roupão e se arrastou para o sofá da sala, onde se deitou e adormeceu de cansaço.

Do lado de fora era fim de tarde e o sol estava se ponto. O clima era agradável e cheio de vida, mas ela sentia como se não pertencesse mais àquele mundo, tudo dentro dela era escuro e sombrio e Cuddy não conseguia encontrar nem um lampejo de luz.

Duas motos pararam em frente à sua casa, mas ela não ouviu barulho algum até escutar as batidas em sua porta. Eram fortes e pareciam desesperadas, ela não sabia exatamente por quanto tempo ficaram ali.

- Cuddy!

Uma voz a chamou e ela sentiu algo familiar, mesmo não reconhecendo de imediato. Se levantou do sofá como se alguma coisa a puxasse até lá e abriu a porta lentamente.

- Cuddy! – Wilson a chamou preocupado e ela reagiu aos seus olhos segundos antes de ver House e desmaiar.

* * *

- A casa é essa. – Wilson parou sua moto e House fez o mesmo, lendo o endereço que Wilson havia anotado para ele.

- Missão cumprida? – House disse meio debochado, mas viu que Wilson ainda estava preocupado – Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo?

- Eu liguei para o hospital da Cuddy e me avisaram que ela saiu de lá quando recebeu a notícia. – Wilson suspirou – Ela ainda não apareceu.

- Como não apareceu? Faz uma semana... – House preguntou preocupado.

- Ninguém consegue entrar em contato com ela. – ele disse nervoso.

- Ela mora aqui? – House perguntou.

- Eu estou sentindo que alguma coisa está errada. – Wilson disse e se aproximou da porta.

- Cuddy? – ele chamou e tocou a campainha. Nada de resposta. – Cuddy? – Chamou de novo.

- O carro dela está aqui. – House apontou para um carro estacionado.

- Cuddy? – Wilson bateu na porta com força. – Você está me ouvindo? – bateu novamente – Cuddy! – chamou mais alto dessa vez.

A porta se abriu lentamente e ele a viu pálida e quase sem forças. House estava há poucos metros atrás dele e se aproximou. Seu coração doeu ao ver o estado em que ela se encontrava. Ela olhou para Wilson reconhecendo-o e quando cruzou seu olhar com os olhos azuis de House um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios, antes dela cair nos braços de Wilson.

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, ainda sem foco.

- Lisa, você está me ouvindo? – Wilson chamou e ela se deu conta de que estava deitada em seu sofá.

- Wilson. – chamou com a voz fraca e encostou sua mão em seu rosto.

- O que aconteceu com você? – ele perguntou assustado.

Cuddy tentou se levantar e se apoiou no encosto do sofá.

- Eu acho que estou alucinando. – ela piscou – Eu enlouqueci completamente essa semana – falou com voz de choro – Parece que uma parte de mim morreu. – respirou fundo e tentou forçar seus olhos a se abrirem mais.

- Se essa parte de você sou eu, eu estou bem aqui. – a voz dele ecoou em seus ouvidos e ela sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar.

- House? – ela conseguiu finalmente se focar em alguma coisa. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou confusa. – Você está realmente aqui? –olhou para Wilson que confirmou em um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu estou aqui. – ele disse suave e se aproximou do sofá onde ela estava.

- Nós vamos te contar tudo o que aconteceu, mas antes precisamos te alimentar – Wilson disse, lançando um olhar cúmplice à House.

- Está tudo bem – House apertou o ombro dele – Nós vamos resolver isso. – olhou para Cuddy e deu um meio sorriso.

- Você me liga mais tarde? – Wilson perguntou.

- Claro. – House se levantou e o acompanhou até a porta. – E obrigado por tudo.

- Estou aqui por você pelos últimos cinco meses. - brincou

House fechou a porta e se dirigiu até Cuddy, ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Vem comigo, eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra você comer.  
_

* * *

Cuddy o esperava sentada em sua cama, com os sentimentos bagunçados e completamente ansiosa, mas se sentindo melhor apenas em saber que ele estava ali.

House empurrou a porta devagar e apareceu em seu quarto com uma bandeja.

- Eu procurei por qualquer vegetal, mas parece que não existe alimento nessa casa – se sentou ao lado dela e lhe entregou a bandeja – Então peguei algumas frutas e fiz uma vitamina, não é muito mas vai fazer você se sentir melhor. – acariciou sua mão – O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou.

- Você. – ela respondeu com os olhos assustados – Eu perdi a vontade de viver quando soube que você tinha morrido.

- Eu sinto muito. – segurou sua mão – Eu não podia imaginar.

- Porque você fez isso? – perguntou, tomando um pouco da vitamina. Ela precisaria ser forte pra terminar essa conversa.

- Eu achei que essa fosse a única forma de mudar.

- Mudar? – perguntou – Você acredita em mudanças agora?

- Eu dei o primeiro passo. – respondeu sincero.

- O que você vai fazer agora?

- Eu não sei. Acho que vou viver pela primeira vez. – sorriu.

- Valeu a pena? – perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu acho que sim. – se deitou ao lado dela e a puxou em seus braços.

Cuddy deixou o copo em cima da mesa de cabeceira e se aninhou em seu corpo, sentindo toda a energia gostosa de estar perto dele.

- Vamos dormir – acariciou seus cabelos – Amanhã nós temos muito o que resolver.

Ela fechou seus olhos e se sentiu em paz.

* * *

Estavam na mesma posição quando Cuddy acordou assustada às 4 horas da manhã, com medo de que tudo fosse um sonho. Ela apertou seu braço e o acordou desesperada.

- Cuddy? – ele a viu em desespero – Fica calma. – apertou seus braços em volta dela.

- House. – ela acariciou seu rosto – Você está realmente aqui, não está? – perguntou em meio às lágrimas.

- É claro que eu estou aqui. – ele sorriu, tentando acalmá-la.

- E você promete que não vai me deixar? – disse chorando – Eu sofri tanto – apertou sua mão com força - Eu nunca senti tanta dor. – Cuddy tentava secar as lágrimas que caíam, mas o desespero em seu coração não se acalmava. – Eu pensei que tinha perdido você pra sempre. – ela agarrou em seu pescoço e deixou que suas lágrimas lavassem toda a dor que ela sentia. – Me perdoa? – disse com os olhos vermelhos e inchados quando finalmente conseguiu encarar os dele. – I love you _so_much!

House sorriu e ela viu seus olhos tristes.

"Eu _nunca _vou te deixar." – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, entrelaçando suas mãos.

Cuddy se aproximou devagar e sentiu seu lábio inferior queimar ao encostar nos dele. House passou sua língua delicadamente e sugou seu lábio antes de invadir sua boca com pressa, deixando-a sem fôlego. Ela gemeu na tentativa de recuperar o ar, mas se deixou levar quando sua língua experimentava a dele e se lembrava da gostosa e quente sensação de beijá-lo. Os movimentos eram lentos e molhados e eles se envolveram pelo fogo que queimava entre os dois, deixando seus os corpos com febre. House conseguia sentir seu coração bombear o sangue por seu corpo, deixando-o mais quente a cada toque de Cuddy. Ela passou seu joelho por cima dele e sentou em seu colo, agarrando seus cabelos com força enquanto fazia movimentos involuntários, apenas para sentir o quanto estava deixando House excitado. Seu membro enrijecia a cada movimento e ela não conseguia diminuir o contato, apenas ansiava por mais, como se ele tivesse o poder de possuí-la por completo.

Sua mente, seu corpo e seu coração. Eram todos dele.

Ela abriu cada botão de sua camisa com uma demora torturante, mordeu seu pescoço e passou a língua em seu tórax, sugando e deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas, do lado direito e do esquerdo. House sorriu quando sentiu sua língua em seu pescoço e a puxou de leve pelos cabelos, impedindo-a de continuar com as carícias até que ela olhasse em seus olhos. Os olhos azuis de Cuddy penetraram os dele e ele sentiu a excitação crescer por dentro das suas calças quando viu seus lábios vermelhos e inchados, querendo mais dele. Querendo ele por inteiro.

House se aproximou dela e lambeu seus lábios, sugando sua língua e descendo seus beijos ardentes por seu pescoço. Ele mordeu seu ombro passou suas mãos por seus braços, derrubando o roupão e deixando-a parcialmente nua. Cuddy encarou seu rosto, quando seus olhos encontraram seus seios e sentiu um tremor em sua barriga ao ver o quão selvagem ele olhava pra eles. House segurou os dois de uma vez de uma forma tão leve que fez cócegas e amoleceu sua guarda. Ela era dele.

Cuddy fechou seus olhos e deitou seu pescoço, sentindo sua boca quente sugar um de seus mamilos. Ela se segurou em seus braços e tentou controlar sua respiração pesada. House mordia de leve e chupava com força e a cada vez que ele sugava, um choque percorria o corpo de Cuddy, eliminando qualquer contato com o mundo real. Existiam apenas eles e existia apenas o seu tempo.

Cuddy gemeu alto quando ele lambeu seu seio ao mesmo tempo em colocou a mão por dentro de sua calcinha, já molhada de excitação. Seu coração perdeu uma batida quando ele começou a massagear seu clitóris e ela voltou a se movimentar. Ele a penetrou com seus dedos e mordeu o bico do seu seio, fazendo-a perder o controle. Cuddy se contorceu em sua mão e perdeu o ar de tanto gemer. O som da sua voz gemendo em seu ouvido fazia House enlouquecer. Ele fechou seus olhos e segurou seu pênis com as próprias mãos, completamente duro. Cuddy sorriu ao ver sua expressão excitada e trocou sua mão pela dela, massageando por debaixo da calça. House a deixou brincar por alguns minutos e quando percebeu que seria perigoso segurou em sua cintura e a tirou de cima dele, deitando-a ao seu lado e se posicionando em cima dela.

Cuddy empurrou sua camisa aberta e o apertou em um abraço, fazendo cócegas ao passar as unhas em suas costas e House arrancou sua calcinha e passou sua língua no meio de suas coxas.

"House" - ela arfou gemendo de leve. "Eu não vou aguentar" – sorriu, fechando suas pernas e apertando membro dele. "Eu quero você dentro." – falou de um jeito sexy e o ajudou a arrancar a calça e a cueca.

Ele voltou a estar em cima, colando suas barrigas, e então passou a ponta do seu pênis no clitóris dela, enviando ondas de desejo por todo o seu corpo e fazendo-a abrir a boca o suficiente para começar a gemer, mas antes que ela pudesse emitir qualquer som, ele a virou de costas e a penetrou por trás.

"God" – ela gritou, de olhos fechados, perdendo o pouco ar que restava.

Seu coração se arrebentava por dentro de seu peito e ela achava que teria um ataque cardíaco pelo jeito selvagem que ele se forçava contra ela. Os movimentos de House eram pesados e completamente eróticos e ela adorava estar nessa posição submissa a ele, isso sempre excitou muito os dois.

Cuddy sentiu uma contração e House a penetrou com mais força, até ela gemer e se contrair embaixo dele. Ela agarrou seu travesseiro e se virou, encontrando os olhos dele e sentindo sua vida voltar ao seu corpo, repleta da energia dele. Cuddy ainda não saberia dizer de onde conseguiu forças para agentar o jeito bruto com que ele a penetrou, mas estar junto à ele fazia tudo voltar a funcionar. Seu coração, sua mente, seu corpo. Ela sorriu e após se recuperar do orgasmo, deixou que House a colocasse sentada em seu colo, penetrando-a devagar dessa vez, com movimentos leves e uma intimidade que era só deles.

Ela sabia do quanto ele gostava de fazer amor sem pressa e sabia que ele precisava liberar todo o tesão preso nesses meses. Os olhos dela se fechavam através das ondas de prazer que ele emanava junto com ela, mas ela não conseguia parar de querer olhar pra ele. O quão lindo ele era e o quão lindo ficava quando faziam amor.

House segurou em sua nuca e puxou seus cabelos, movimentando-a pra cima e pra baixo, até sentir sua libertação dentro dela, quase ao mesmo tempo em que ela teve um outro orgasmo.

A química entre seus corpos era quente e muito explosiva e eles jamais sentiram isso com qualquer outra pessoa.

Ele a desencaixou e colocou-a deitada em seu peito, enquanto tentava fazê-la adormecer novamente.

-Eu te amo. – ela disse, levantando seu rosto e beijando sua bochecha. – Eu te amo. Eu te amo.

Ela apoiou o queixo em seu peito e ele acariciou seus cabelos.

- Eu também te amo. – sorriu e ela se deitou, agarrada a ele.

O carinho parecia ser interminável e era a melhor sensação do mundo. House finalmente estava onde queria estar e Cuddy finalmente tinha quem queria ter.

- Cuddy? – ele chamou.

-Hum?

- O que você acha da gente fazer um bebê?

**FIM**


End file.
